1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to vehicles, in particular motor vehicles, which are equipped with systems making it possible to act remotely at the level of at least one of their openable-panels, for example at the level of a trunk openable-panel, so as to trigger the opening or closing thereof. It also relates to systems allowing the implementation of such control.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are, at present, a certain number of motor vehicles equipped with “hands free” access systems allowing a user to act on a vehicle, from outside this vehicle, if this user carries an appropriate identifier, of the transponder type, which is recognized by a transmitter/receiver recognition device with which the vehicle is equipped, when it lies in a specified geographical zone in the vicinity of the vehicle. Such an access system acts, for example, on the mechanism for locking/unlocking the locks of the openable-panels of a motor vehicle, in such a way as to allow these openable-panels to be opened by one or more users as soon as the recognition device, which the vehicle comprises, has detected the presence at a suitable distance of a specified identifier.
Automatic opening of all the openable-panels of a vehicle and in particular of a motor vehicle, by the access system, in addition to the unlocking of the locks, is not generally envisaged in so far as complete simultaneous opening such as this of all the openable-panels is not necessarily beneficial in the case of motor vehicles. Such opening could moreover be a source of risk for a vehicle with openable-panels, of the leaf type, and for whatever was then in its environment. On the other hand, it may be convenient for a user to be able to control the opening and/or the closing of one of the openable-panels, for example a side-opening door or a trunk openable-panel, without having to operate a control member. This is beneficial, for example, in respect of a user who wishes to put a load which he is carrying between his hands into a vehicle without having to set this load down in order to open the openable-panel manually, or alternatively to close an openable-panel, when his hands are full.